


WTF

by SkullBunnie



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Lemon, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Some Plot, Underwear, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullBunnie/pseuds/SkullBunnie
Summary: Lory is fed up with being subtle so he goes to the extreme and decides to give Ren and Kyouko a vacation. Trouble is no one informed Ren or Kyouko. They had no time to pick a destination or even pack clothes.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a strong M and the plot is flimsy at best. It is an excuse to write citrus, smut, lemon, lime, sexy fun times, whatever else you want to call it I don't care. Anyway I'm leaving the timeline and ages vague, this could be two months from the current manga or two years or five. I don't care I just wanted to write smut and Lory agreed with me.**

**Also please don't kidnap or drug people it's rude and against the law.**

Lory considered himself a patient man. He could wait for satisfaction; he even reasoned that delayed satisfaction was the best kind. Nothing worth having ever came easy, and if something came too easily, it more than likely wasn't worth keeping. That was what he kept telling himself anyway, every time he failed at his favorite real life otome game. The two idiots just kept refusing to obey his commands and be together.

At the moment, idiot one was attempting to hide his blush, as idiot two explained that what she meant was that he was handsome; not that she found him attractive. Lory closed his eyes and sighed, wondering why neither of them pointed out that handsome and attractive amounted to the same thing. What was even more aggravating, was that the young man in question actually looked a little disappointed by the girls clarification, that his handsomeness was a fact, and not something that she had decided herself. Simply put, she had eyes and could see why people would find him pleasing to look at, but that didn't mean that she would ever feel like staring at him the way some people did.

The LME president looked down dejectedly, annoyed that all of his attempts and hints, and sometimes outright obvious declarations of their love, never seemed to penetrate those thick skulls. Last week, he had assigned Kyouko the assignment of writing a love song, under the guise that he needed a new theme song for LME. She wrote an anti-love song with scathing lyrics instead. When he told her to redo it, she wrote a song about getting revenge on an ex-lover. In an attempt to at least force the two to interact, he asked Kyouko to show Ren the song. She did as he ordered, with sullen reluctance.

For all her worries however, her sempai merely said, "Mogami-san, I didn't know you could write songs. I'm impressed."

She did seem flattered, which the president supposed he could count as a win, if he was really desperate. He did not want to however, as it felt cheap, and he didn't appreciate them forcing him to settle for such mediocre affection. That was when he came up with his current scheme of locking them in an elevator together for a few hours, but his characters refused to acknowledge any feelings, or even behave like a normal couple who liked each other would, when trapped together in a confined space.

They did not awkwardly stare at each other. Kyouko did not panic about being in the dimly lit elevator, and Ren did not wrap his arms around her to soothe her frazzled nerves. Because her nerves were not frazzled. No, his infuriating, idiot employees were sitting peacefully across from each other, discussing the recent projects they'd just completed, and upcoming roles they hoped to win.

Lory sat in irritated silence, contemplating the pair on the screen. A thought began to take shape in his head, and he thought that maybe he finally had the right method, since communication was good for them. The execution however, would be a problem. He was going about this all wrong; an elevator was not an intimate or scary enough place for them. They needed something more private. He was being too subtle and indirect with them, and they need to have all their comfortable excuses ripped away. They need to be laid bare before each other and forced to admit that they were in love.

"It's not exactly legal." He said to Ruuto, who didn't question his sudden inclusion in Lory's private conversation. "They'll thank me when it's all said and done." Lory shrugged and turned to Yashiro-san. "Go get them and bring them to my office."

The manager nodded with a pout. He had been hoping for some more progress too, but who knew how long they would have to wait for those two to take the hint.

Ren sighed, listening to Kyouko speak animatedly about the recent cast party for the role she just finished. She was adorable, with flushed cheeks and her pink lips moving quickly. He imagined that they were soft and wondered what they would taste like. The brief kiss he shared with her in Guam left him craving more, and he hoped the president grew tired of the elevator scene soon, because the longer he stared at her lips, the more tempted he felt. She was tempting, so very tempting, and this space was small.

"Ren," he twitched, imaging that it was her voice saying his name, but it was only his manager. "Hi," Yashiro-san greeted from the open elevator door.

Kyouko sighed with relief, but Ren almost let himself believe it was disappointment. That was just his wishful thinking though, there was no way she'd been hoping for something to happen.

"Kyouko-chan, you look a little flushed. Ren wasn't being inappropriate, was he?" Yashiro-san teased, causing her to blush.

"No, Tsuruga-san is a gentleman," Kyouko muttered, looking down at her shoes.

"How boring. Well, the president wants to see both of you in his office," he informed them, stepping onto the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. Neither of them questioned how he knew it would work. They both suspected that he and the president were behind their private moment trapped in the metal box.

They greeted the president's odd assistant, as he instructed them to take a seat on the plush, heart-shaped love seat. Kyouko rolled her eyes, wondering when the love monster would break and start screaming about the importance of love and honesty again. He'd done it before, but thankfully when she was alone in the love me room. Then, he forced her to write an essay on his speech.

"Tea?" Lory offered, causing Ren to raise an eyebrow as the man was pouring it himself. "I got a new kind that I wanted you to try."

"Thank you." Kyouko gratefully accepted her cup, taking a small sip.

"The elevator broke," Ren said casually, lifting his cup but not drinking, "but Yashiro fixed it. I never knew he had any mechanical prowess." Lory held his breath, watching Kyouko closely, and hoping Ren would hurry up and drink his tea.

"Yes, I was informed that the two of you were stuck." Lory resisted the urge to grab the younger man by the chin and force the drink down his throat. "Do you need sugar Ren?" He asked as a gentle way to get him to drink.

Ren shook his head and downed the tea in one gulp. It would have been impolite not to drink it, though he wasn't really thirsty. He set the cup upside down on its saucer, indicating that he didn't want anymore. There was a strange flavor to the warm liquid which he couldn't place, and he didn't like it. It made him feel a little bit tired.

Kyouko finished half her tea and set the cup down. She didn't want to be rude, but it left a bitter taste and she couldn't drink any more. She turned toward Ren, and noticed that he was swaying slightly and seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" Kyouko's voice sounded distant, and her form beside him began to blur.

He wanted to tell her to stop drinking the tea, but it was too late, his heavy eyes were already closing.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko jumped up in alarm, as her sempai slumped over. She caught him before he could fall to the floor and laid his head on the armrest of the couch. "President, what should we...?" The room spun, and she began to fall forward. Yashiro-san caught her, concern in his eyes, as he watched both of his charges fall unconscious. He set her on the couch, positioning Ren as her pillow.

"President, what happened?" The devious love monster smiled at him, sending chills up his spine.

"This won't be exactly legal, but I think it's time to send these two on vacation. It's going to be so much fun! It's a shame I can't record it, but that would definitely be illegal." He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'm sure I wouldn't want to see that anyway. I'm not a pervert."

"What?" Yashiro looked at the two unconscious actors and then to the president, wondering how far he was willing to go to get his fairy tale ending for these two. "Remind me to never tell you if I fall in love."

Lory lit his cigar, lost in his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouko was dreaming that she was on a cloud. It was warm and wrapped around her, keeping her safe. Every now and then the cloud would nuzzle her ear and lay a soft kiss to her neck. Part of the cloud held her around the waist, caressing her side, while another part lay at her breast and was gently kneading. It felt nice, and she arched her back, pushing her chest firmly against the cloud. It rewarded her with a pinch on her nipple, and she moaned softly.

Some hard appendage of the cloud rubbed against her thigh. Curious, she rolled over and reached a hand to stroke it. It felt smooth and soft, and the cloud shuddered at her touch.

Ren was having his favorite dream again, the one where Kyouko was his wife and he got to wake up every morning with her in his arms. In this version of the dream, his wife had woken up feeling frisky and began to fondle him. Releasing a guttural groan, he gripped her ass, planting a kiss on her shoulder. She felt so real and smelled delicious, and he wanted to bury himself inside of her. Her soft moans urged him on, as he continued kissing her tender neck.

Usually at this point he would wake up. The alarm would go off, or his phone would ring. Not wanting to let go of his dream, he would squeeze his eyes tighter and hold on to her for just a little longer. Eventually however, he knew the dream would fade and he would have to get back to reality. There was no alarm though, and his need for her was growing harder to ignore with every pleasured sigh that passed her lips. To his dismay, she moved her hands off his throbbing manhood and around to his back.

Kyouko couldn't figure out what this cloud was doing to her, but she wanted more. Happily, she hugged the warmth closer to her, wanting it to continue stroking her back, neck and even her butt. Her hands roamed, following the contours of toned muscles down. She wriggled herself closer and raised a leg to wrap around the cloud, until the smooth long attachment pressed against her womanly folds. That was when a distinctly masculine voice moaned her name into her ear and Kyouko's eyes shot open. Panicked, she let out the loudest scream she could muster and wretched herself out of his arms, startling the man awake as she leapt out of bed.

"AAAAhhhhh!" Ren bolted straight up in bed, gripped by fear. There were muffled sobs coming from the corner of the dark room.

His eyes landed on the shaken girl huddled in the corner. The window allowed just enough moonlight in so that he could see. "Mogami-san?" He tried to avert his eyes from her pale shivering form, but the naked flesh was too tempting. "Mogami-san, where are your clothes?" Kyouko let out another scream, sounding pained. It broke his heart to hear her in such anguish. Standing up, he realized to late that he was also naked.

"No!" She cried out covering her face. "I'm no longer pure." She sobbed into her arms, hugging her knees. "Tsuruga-san how could you!"

"I…" he didn't know what to say. The thrill of waking up to find that she was naked in his arms was overshadowed by the devastation that she was extremely unhappy about it. Adding to the gravity of the moment, was the fact that he couldn't recall how she had gotten there.

Wanting to ease her discomfort, he pulled the quilt off the bed and threw it to her, and wrapped a sheet around his own body like a toga. It was better than nothing, and would do until they managed to find clothes. Kyouko was startled when everything suddenly went dark, and then she realized there was heavy fabric on top of her. She gripped it in her hands and hugged it to her chest, grateful to have something covering her.

"Mogami-san?" She shrunk closer to the wall at the sound of his voice. It hurt and confused her that he had done this to her. She couldn't remember anything about the night before, and that was scary enough, but finding herself naked in bed with a man she thought she could trust terrified her. "Hey," Ren crouched down in front of her. "I'm sorry, about… I was dreaming, and I thought that you were a figment of my imagination. You know I would never do that without permission. I wouldn't dare touch you against your will."

He seemed sincere, but she hugged her knees closer, unsure of whether to believe him or not. Him dreaming might explain the fondling, but not how they ended up in bed together in the first place.

"Can you remember anything?" He asked her, holding his hands up where she could see them. She shook her head no. "Okay, well the last thing I remember is being stuck in the elevator, and then Yashiro-san showed up and said something about the president." The scene was fuzzy in his mind. He could remember her talking about something in the elevator, and then he thought there was a bitter taste in his mouth and he felt dizzy.

"We went to the president's office." Kyouko supplied, recalling the tea cup and the unpleasant tea. "For tea?"

The pieces clicked together in Ren's brain. "I'm gonna kill him." He sighed, how could that old pervert do this to Kyouko? "We should find some clothes and water. I don't know what the president slipped into our tea, but water should help flush our systems, right?"

Kyouko nodded, clinging tighter to the quilt. She was relieved that Ren hadn't done this to her, but she had still been drugged by somebody she thought she could trust. Then, there was the matter of who undressed them.

"Come on, it'll be okay. I won't hurt you." He offered her his hand, wanting to give her whatever comfort he could.

Kyouko hesitated, gripping her quilt in shame before accepting it. He kept her close, unsure of where they were or if they were alone. If the president had done this, Ren was certain that they were alone in some house owned by Lory. Still, there was a small possibility that this wasn't the president. He didn't want to risk this being some sick, deranged fan, and lose track of Kyouko. At least if he could confirm it was Lory, then he would know she was safe. He felt along the wall until he found the light switch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouko gasped in pain at the sudden flood of lights. She covered her eyes, both to avoid the brightness, and so she wouldn’t have to look at the man she'd been fondling in her sleep.   
Ren's eyes slit open, fighting against the offending light, and he was glad that hers were still covered. It gave him time to stare openly at the woman wrapped in nothing but a blue quilt. His fingers itched to tug the fabric off her, so he could see every inch of her skin. He tore his eyes away, deciding that the first thing he needed to do was find clothes for her. There wasn’t much in the room, just a bed, a shelf haphazardly stocked with books, and a small oak dresser, that he hoped was filled with clothes. He walked over to it, took a deep breath, and pulled out a drawer.   
Fighting the blush on his cheeks, he eyed the girl fidgeting with her quilt behind him, before silently sliding the drawer shut and opening the next one. He closed it immediately, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke. With only one drawer left, he held his breath and closed his eyes. Slowly it slid open, but he was too afraid of what he might find inside. He turned his head again, chancing another glace at Kyouko, who still had her eyes squeezed shut. He released his breath and looked down at the contents of the drawer.   
Groaning, he dropped her hand and used both of his to slam the drawer shut. He was going to kill the president. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out a pair of boxers from the last drawer and slipped them under his toga.   
“Mogami-san, I found... clothes.” Though that might have been a very loose usage of the word. “You might not like them but they,” he was going to say they were better than nothing, but he wasn’t quite sure that was true. “We can keep the blankets on over them.”   
She missed his hand immediately, but couldn’t think of a reason to keep holding it. Shyly, she peeked one eye open, unable to control the red flush on her cheeks.   
“Could you put something on please?” Why hadn’t he done that first, she wondered, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. The sheet he wore was thin and slightly sheer, and it barely concealed the skin beneath it.   
“I did.” He tried not to let her reaction get to him. She was a pure hearted maiden, and her blush meant nothing. It wasn’t an indication that she felt any sort of attraction for him. She was innocent and would react that way if any man stood before her in nothing but a slightly see-through toga and boxers.   
Ren cleared his throat and motioned to the dresser, for her to inspect the clothes that he had found.   
Lace of every color assaulted her eyes. The top drawer was filled with sheer and flimsy underclothes. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and moved to the next drawer, hoping for something better. There were cotton panties printed with naughty sayings like, spank me and kiss me, with matching bras designed to enhance and draw attention to, rather than cover the breasts. Kyouko groaned, both afraid to look in the last drawer, and too curious not to. Her entire body grew red hot at the sight of silk boxers, each pair with equally flirty sayings as the panties in the other drawer.   
“I’m gonna kill the president,” Ren muttered in disgust as Kyouko nodded, wanting to focus on her anger at the old pervert rather than the image of her sempai in nothing but those boxers.   
“I’ll go check out what’s through this door.” He excused himself to explore the open door in the far right of the room. Part of him hoped it was a closet filled with proper clothing, while another, decidedly more wicked, part of him wanted her to wear the naughtiest lingerie she could find in those drawers.   
“Well that’s useful," he observed. It was an impressively large bathroom, with a seated walk-in shower. He closed his eyes, indulging himself for a moment with a fantasy of Kyouko in the shower. The glass fogged up, concealing her just enough to make him want to jump in and join her. Turning to the sink, he found a note taped to the mirror. 

“The president forced me to be an accomplice to your kidnapping, please don’t kill me when you come for him. I stocked the bathroom with some necessities for both of you. Kyouko-chan, there are some things under the sink you might need. Ren, I hope you can restrain yourself but just to be safe, I provided protection in the medicine cabinet.” 

– Your faithful manager Yashiro Yukihito. 

p.s. The president forced Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san to help with Kyouko-chan’s clothes. None of us men saw anything. 

p.p.s. Please don’t kill me. 

Ren opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and flushed. He didn’t want to know how his manager knew his size.   
“I’m going to die of frustration and when I do, I’ll haunt all of you for the rest of your lives,” he growled to the empty room.   
Kyouko let out a shameful cry as she pinched a piece of lace between her fingers. How could anyone wear something so filthy? She wondered as she read the words lick me, embroidered on the front of the panties. Her chastity was at stake here, and she didn’t know what was worse, wearing the undergarments or walking around in nothing but a quilt. While she was debating, she was growing more and more aware of the empty feeling in her stomach. It gave a growl, and she wondered how long they had been asleep. In the same bed. Completely naked. Wrapped in each other’s arms.   
Flustered by her own thoughts, she quickly pulled on the most modest pair of panties she could find and dug out the matching bra. They were the least sheer set of undergarments but Kyouko noted that her nipples were still visible through the black lace.   
“I’m going to kill the president,” she growled, wrapping the quilt securely around herself. Her stomach gave a loud growl, not happy that it was still being ignored. “Tsuruga-san?” She entered the bathroom to find him splashing water on his face. “Can we go find some food?”   
To his surprise, she extended her arm to him. He slipped his large hand around her smaller one, and allowed her to pull him out of the bathroom and to the closed door on the opposite end of the bedroom. Ren tried to keep his eyes from lingering on the thin straps poking out of the quilt as he followed her. Nervously, Kyouko placed her hand on the doorknob and creaked the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren glared down at the bottle of water Kyouko placed in front of him. Until now, they hadn't explored much of the place they were in, but once they walked out of the bedroom and down a short hall, she set her sights on the kitchen. After being asleep for so long, even he was feeling the empty ache of hunger.   
Not knowing exactly how long they were unconscious scared him a bit. How did the president and Yashiro-san handle their work? He wasn’t concerned for himself as much as he was for Kyouko, since his career was well established, and he could get away with being sick for an extended period. Kyouko, however, had a growing resume, and was building a reputation as a true professional. Ren worried that being gone for too long might put a strain on her work. Their industry was fickle, and especially harsh to women. He clenched his fists, determined to find a way home, and think of a fitting punishment for the lovemon that did this to them.   
“Tsuruga-san.” He blinked, the image of a tied up president being kicked by Kyouko, fading from his mind. “I made us something light. It wouldn’t be good for us if we gorged ourselves. Aside from the stomach ache we’d get, I don't know how long this food needs to last us.”   
“Thank you,” he smiled, wanting her to stay calm and feel safe.   
“You’re welcome.” Kyouko bowed, blushing at the sight of his godly smile. He was too much for her, making such an expression, when she knew all he had on under that sheet was boxers.   
They ate in silence, neither wanting to admit that they were the tiniest bit excited at the prospect of spending so much time together. Kyouko made a simple clear soup, some rice, steamed vegetables, and fish. She had been so happy to find that the kitchen was fully stocked, but it worried her to think that the food might go bad. On the other hand, if she ate too much at a time, then they were in danger of running out. She'd have to ration out the food without letting it spoil.   
“Did Yashiro-san say how long we would be here?” She spoke up, wondering where he hid the letter he found. He blushed when he told her about it, and said there was no need for her to read it.   
“No, just that your friends were forced to help. They,” he paused gesturing to her quilt. “They um, they prepared you for bed.”   
“Oh…” Kyouko looked down at the quilt wrapped around her body. At least Yashiro-san hadn’t undressed her, she thought, pushing her rice around in the bowl.   
“He said there were things for you to use under the bathroom sink. I suspect it’s for feminine hygiene, and that Kotonami-san and,” he couldn’t remember the name of the other love me girl he’d seen hanging around Kyouko. “They probably got them for you.”   
“Amamiya-san.” Kyouko provided feeling awkward as she caught on to what he meant. She poked at her fish, wishing for any kind of distraction from the man sitting opposite of her.   
Her eyes wandered idly, scanning the vast open space that was their temporary home. From the bedroom, was the hallway to the kitchen, and then a cozy living room with a nice sofa and television. Kyouko stood up and carried her food to the small table in front of the TV. Ren followed her in silent agreement; having the tv on would be a good distraction. At the very least, they could fill the quiet with something. The remote was taped to the screen, with another note. 

Warning, I overheard the president giving his weird butler orders, and I don’t think you want to turn this on. I would have taken the remote, but there’s buttons on the tv anyway, and who knows maybe one of you can deprogram the damned thing. Good luck! – Kanae 

Ren sighed, wondering what could possibly go wrong now. He looked to Kyouko who shrugged and lifted the remote to turn on the tv. The two of them froze and the remote clattered to the floor. Kyouko’s heart skipped as she watched the scene play out on the large screen. Moaning filled the room, causing heat to rise in her cheeks, and her eyes grew wide as saucers. Nothing was left to the imagination, the man and woman on screen completely nude, and writhing on the floor together. Their tangled limbs glistened in the glow of the fireplace, as they kissed and ground into each other.   
“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Kyouko cried, falling to her knees, averting her eyes, and slapping her hands over her ears. “Make it stop Tsuruga-san!”   
Numbly, Ren lifted the remote and changed the channel. He was beet red, finding nothing but naked bodies in heated embraces. Finally, after what felt like the hundredth time he pressed the button, he found a show with a fight scene. It seemed like a decent medieval themed show. Kyouko peaked through a slit in her fingers, relaxing when the show didn't seem to be too bad. That was, of course, until twenty minutes in, when they got to the brothel scene.   
“I…” Kyouko stood up. “I think I need to go back to bed. When I wake up, I expect all of this to be some horrible nightmare.” She felt guilty leaving him with the dishes, but she needed to escape.   
It was bad enough they had no clothes on, but the president had to pervert their only means of distraction as well. She entered the bedroom and pulled a book off the shelf, to confirm her suspicions. Sure enough, every book on the shelf was hentai, smutty romance, sexual manuals, and love advice for idiots.   
“I never should have let the president find out my secret. He intends to torment me until I tell Tsuruga-san the truth. Poor Tsuruga-san is going to be stuck with me for who knows how long, because of that insane lovemon’s twisted games.” She sniffled, throwing the book to the floor and went to the dresser. Not a single garment in it would do anything to cover her. Part of her wondered if Ren liked these kinds of clothes on women. She wouldn’t delude herself into thinking he’d want to see her in them, but he was a man with urges, so maybe if the right woman were wearing them he would act on those urges.   
Ren desperately pressed buttons on the remote. He searched the menu to find a way to unblock the normal channels and get rid of the two hundred plus channels with adult content. None of it was outright porn, but all of it featured sex between the couples. He could tell that it was all just acting but, that didn’t make it okay to watch with the woman he secretly loved. She was too innocent for that, even if he sometimes wished she wasn’t. It wasn’t as if the scenes lasted long and some of the stories weren’t half bad. Not that he would be comfortable taking a role where he’d have to strip naked. Briefly his mind wandered to filming a scene like that with Kyouko, but he shoved the thought away. That was a dangerous fantasy to have, especially now.   
That pervert had taken the time to block all the kid safe channels, and it was no use trying to guess the passwords. Ren had managed to get by the first three, but had messed up on the forth and had to start all over. He didn’t even know TVs could have multiple passwords. Frustrated, he shut the tv off and flung the remote across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel his eyes on her as she cooked. He never said anything or approached her, but they both knew they couldn’t ignore each other for much longer. It had been two days since they'd woken up in bed together, stripped of all their clothes. Kyouko shut herself in the bedroom, only exiting to prepare food, or to allow Ren his private time in the bathroom. When they finished eating, or he exited the bedroom ready for bed, she would promptly run into the room and shut the door.   
Ren made his bed on the couch, but he found it difficult to fall asleep. Sleeping and eating was all they really had to do. He wanted to venture outside, but the rain never let up. It was just like the president to abandon them on a private island during the rainy season. Ren amused himself by watching her cook and pretending they were on their honeymoon. Naturally, Kyouko was a shy bride and he was allowing her to have her space. This fantasy helped keep him on the couch at night, when what he really wanted to do was crawl into bed with her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the feeling of her touching him out of his mind.   
She set a plate in front of him, startling him from his thoughts, and took her seat across from him. Neither one of them spoke a word as they poked at their food. Kyouko tried to shake off the feeling of missing him. He was right there, but she felt so far from him. She wanted him to say something, anything to break the tension. Looking up, her eyes met his, still following her every move. Electricity rushed through her veins and she was struck with the overwhelming need to touch him. With a startled squeak she jumped up and ran to the bedroom, where she could hide from the urge to kiss him.   
Ren sighed, silently cursing the president. He picked at his food, not wanting it to go to waste but having zero appetite. Kyouko had been feeding him three meals a day, and they hadn’t been moving around much. He tried to do some light exercises to keep himself busy and distracted. In the end he only succeeded in making himself sweaty, and that meant he had to knock on the bedroom door and ask to use the bathroom.   
Finishing as much of his meal as he could, Ren stood up and began to clean. He wrapped Kyouko’s food up and placed it in the fridge. Turning around he surveyed the room hoping to find something, anything, to do.   
Kyouko threw another book into the top drawer. Some of the romance novels started out ok. The protagonists were nice, naïve and a bit dim, but they were sweet. So far, they all had a boyfriend, or a male friend, who was also very sweet. Somehow though, so many of them started to fall for the bad boy, the guy who mistreated them. The loser who was too cool to play by the rules, and obviously had a string of women for him to play with. It was at this point that Kyouko would get agitated and threw the books into a pile in one of the filthy lingerie drawers.   
There were, of course, the other kind of books, the ones with very little to no plot. They featured stories about couples on their honeymoon or anniversary. She had read a few and admitted to herself that she envied the women in those stories. They had found caring and romantic partners, who genuinely seemed to enjoy their company. She usually threw those books in another drawer once she got to the sexual scenes. Though she couldn’t deny that she was curious, and part of her wanted to read them all the way through.   
Rolling over on the bed, she stared at the door that lead to Ren. All she wanted to do was walk out there and talk to him, or even just be near him. The silence of ignoring each other was wearing on her. She felt lonely.   
Ren flipped through the channels until he found a show that focused more on violence than sex. It was still pretty explicit, but he kind of enjoyed the story. It was unfortunate that Kyouko walked out of the room right in the middle of one man giving another head.   
“I promise this is not what it looks like.” He awkwardly pointed to the screen. Kyouko laughed humorously looking down at her feet. “See the scenes over. Now that guy is going to fight that other guy, over that girl.”   
She glanced at the screen where people were arguing in English. She laughed at their accents as she took slow steps closer to the couch.   
“What’s the show about?” she asked, taking a tentative seat as far from him as she could.   
“Umm…” he blushed desperately trying to keep the smile off his face. “Vampires, I think. At least that guy there is a vampire and I think that one is some kind of shapeshifter or werewolf.”   
“Oh.” Kyouko nodded. His voice, as comforting as it was to hear, set her nerves on edge. It washed over her, causing her heart to skip and her body to heat up in anticipation.   
She settled in watching the show. It was all this channel seemed to play, and she found that she quite enjoyed it. If not for the constant sexual innuendos and scenes of an explicit nature, they might have felt comfortable as they watched it. They both held their breath every time a scene changed, fearing that the next scene would be filled with nudity.   
Before they knew it, they had watched the entire first season. It was past midnight and Kyouko had unconsciously moved closer, to use his arm as a pillow. She couldn’t help it. He was so warm, and the desire to be close to him was too strong.   
“You should get to bed.” He gave into the urge to run his hands through her hair. She sighed contentedly and looked up at him.   
“Could we watch one more episode? Once you get passed the...the…well you know, the story is actually really good. It’s better than those books in the bedroom.” She snuggled closer and rubbed her head against the hand still in her hair.   
“Yes, we can watch as many as you want.” He wanted to lean down and capture her cute, pouting lips. He cleared his throat and turned back to the TV.   
The next episode played through, but Ren had no idea what happened. He was too busy staring down at her to notice what was happening in the show. Her eyes drifted shut a few times, but she refused to fall asleep. Every time she adjusted herself to wake up, she moved closer until her head was resting on his chest.   
“Tsuruga-san?” Her sleepy voice whispered.   
“Yes, sweetheart?” He pet her head, unable to believe she was willingly cuddling with him.   
“How long do you think we’ll be here?” She asked, looking up at him rather than the sexual scene playing out on the screen.   
“I don’t know. I suppose until the president is satisfied that his plan worked.” Their noses brushed, drawing them in closer.   
“How would he know if it did?” Kyouko closed her eyes, wishing he would kiss her.   
“I don’t know.” Drawing his hand down her face, he leaned in. Clearing his throat, he fought his urges. “I don’t even know what he expects to happen. We should really go to sleep.” He reached for the remote, breaking their contact.   
“Just one more.” She didn’t want to go back to the empty bed. It was too lonely without him.   
Ren sat back and took a risk putting his arm around her. She could barely keep her eyes open and he knew it would be wrong to let her fall asleep that way. He knew if she weren’t so tired, she wouldn’t allow herself to be so close to him. Holding her was like a drug to him, and he couldn’t get enough.   
“I should carry you to bed.” He whispered. She was already half asleep against his chest. “What would you do if you woke up in my arms again?” Without his permission, his thoughts drifted to the morning he woke up to her hand stroking him. “Hmm. I am a terrible man.”   
Sighing, he pulled her closer as he shifted, allowing them to lay comfortably on the large couch.   
“You should sleep in the bed.”   
“I will. After this episode.” She said, inhaling his comforting scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouko lay still, inhaling deeply to pretend she was still sleeping. She feared that moving would cause him to wake up, and then he would let her go. She carefully snuggled closer and smiled when his arms tightened. It felt good to pretend, however briefly, that he wanted her there. She savored the moment, reveling in the way his fingers stroked her stomach. His touch was warm and made her heart skip.   
Ren absently ran his hands over her smooth skin. Her legs were intertwined with his and her fingers gently glided over his chest, creating small intricate patterns. He would give anything for this moment to mean as much to her as it did to him. All he wanted was to stay wrapped in her embrace forever. He was vaguely aware that their blankets had shifted sometime during the night, tying them together. Kyouko had realized this as well and began to try to maneuver the blankets to cover herself. When her gentle prodding did nothing, she began to roughly tug at the confining fabric.   
He groaned, arms flexing around her body to keep her still. “Don’t do that. You’re making it worse, the blanket is getting tighter.” He scolded, a little more harshly than he’d intended to. He prayed she couldn’t feel what her squirming was doing to him.   
Kyouko wriggled against the blankets, but it was no use. The more she tried to escape, the closer the blankets pulled them together. She was mortified. The blankets were wrapped around them, but they weren’t actually covering them. She found herself once again waking up, wrapped in this man’s embrace, with less clothes than she was comfortable with. At least she was wearing something this time. She squeaked, recalling the first time.   
Ren lifted his head to look down at her. Wide eyed and pouting, she looked too perfect for him to resist. He thought he might regret it later, but his body would not obey common sense. Slowly, nervously, he inched his face closer to hers.   
“Tsu…” Their noses touched. She could feel his breath on her lips. Her tongue flicked out in anticipation.   
Ren grazed his lips over hers. It couldn’t be called a kiss, but it was more than he had ever dreamed of doing as Ren. Gently he pressed his lips down, capturing her top lip between his. That was all he dared do. He closed his eyes and gripped the blankets to shove them down rather than trying to untangle them. Immediately he jumped to his feet and pulled her up. Distance was what he needed. Distance and time to calm himself down.   
Kyouko wanted to catch his hand and pull him back to her. She wanted to know what that kiss was about. If it even counted as a kiss, or was he just messing with her. Most of all, she wanted him to do it again, and that scared her. Nodding numbly, she walked away from him to the kitchen. It was as good an excuse as any to be alone with her thoughts. Ren rushed into the bedroom to calm himself down.  
“What were you thinking?” Ren berated himself in the mirror. “You can’t kiss her, no matter how good it feels.” He touched his lips, sighing. “Or how good she tastes. If I lose control like that, she’ll end up hating me. Is that what you want Kuon?”   
Though he did take note that she hadn’t reacted much. There was no screaming or crying about him being a playboy. She simply looked shocked, but her eyes weren’t filled with objections. Sighing, he took a seat on the neatly made bed and hung his head, disgusted with himself for trying to justify taking advantage of her.   
Preparing a simple vegetable soup, Kyouko couldn’t help touching her lips and blushing. Even if he had been teasing her in some way, it was still enjoyable. She looked down at herself and groaned, wishing again for something to cover herself with.   
After he berated himself sufficiently, Ren exited the bedroom and began to set the table. He tried not to stare at Kyouko, who still hadn’t wrapped herself back up in her blanket. Of course, he hadn’t done so either, just in case she took it as a hint to cover up too. He was enjoying the view of her clad only in skimpy red lace. Mentally he kicked himself for his thoughts, but still made no move to retrieve the blankets. Instead he shamelessly admired the way the fabric hugged the curve of her ass.   
Kyouko shivered when she felt his presence. She wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the room staring at her, but she couldn’t say that she hated the feel of his eyes trailing over her body. Those eyes lingered both too long and not long enough on areas that she considered inappropriate. It annoyed her that he hadn’t announced his presence. It pissed her off that all he was doing was staring at her, and she was infuriated by his kiss. If she could even call that a kiss! All he’d done was press his lips to hers. What kind of experienced adult kissed like that? She knew he was very experienced with many different women. The thought made her jaw clench.   
Setting down her knife, she turned to him to contemplate his abashed face. She was wearing strips of lace which barely left anything to the imagination, but all he did was give her a quick peck. It aggravated her to be treated like a child. She stomped over to him, noticing his nervous gulp. Just once she wanted him to realize that she was a woman and not some little girl.   
“Mogammff…?” she cut him off with her lips pressed to his. Then just as quickly as she was there, she was gone. She jumped to the opposite end of the room and muttered to herself about being inappropriate and weak. “Kyouko?” Ren interrupted her beratement of herself.   
“Yes?” she cringed away from him, fearing his scolding. When he said nothing, she peaked at him to see his face scrunched up in thought. “Hmm?”   
“I like you.” He said, before leaning down to press a firm kiss to her lips.   
It took her a second to catch up. When she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Ren hugged her tightly and lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to the couch, never breaking their kiss.


End file.
